farkfandomcom-20200215-history
Kavanaugh Sexual Assault Hearing
Senate Judiciary Committee hearing Thursday, September, 27, 2018 FARK Threads Live hearing threads * Will Kavanaugh show up? Will Republicans be dicks? Will Democrats hammer Kavanaugh on perjury or just being creepy? THIS is your Dr. Ford/Kavanaugh Senate Judiciary Committee testimony (10am start) * Chuck Grassley interrupted our last thread but we will continue: Ford-Kavanaugh hearing Thread 2 * "How can you fly in an airplane if you are afraid of flying?" and other important questions continued in the Ford-Kavanaugh hearing thread 3 * Brett Kavanaugh comes out and takes the oath on a tapped keg in Ford-Kavanaugh hearing Thread 4 * The hearing continues despite Brett Kavanaugh's obvious lack of consent. Ford-Kavanaugh Hearing: Thread 5 * Time to play Devil's Triangle, winner gets a SCOTUS seat. Ford-Kavanaugh Hearing Thread 6 * And the beat goes on as we continue with Ford-Kavanaugh hearing thread #7 Misc 9.27 threads * The seventeen most ludicrous moments from the Kavanaugh sideshow * Lindsey Graham warns Democrats that after the way they treated Kavanaugh, they'd better "watch out" the next time THEY nominate a serial perjurer with a drinking problem and a history of questionable encounters with women * John Cornyn (R) says it was Blasey Ford's own fault that she was subjected to a public hearing. That line sounds strangely familiar * Kavanaugh will clear himself once he becomes a Supreme Court Justice * I'm not publicly supporting my daughter's allegations of attempted rape against Judge Kavanaugh because I might lose my position on the country club board * President Trump repeats the lie that women try to get rich by accusing men like him of rape, in some cases even going so far as to file a police report instead of accepting a check for $750,000 * "Women have a right to be heard. But they should be heard without inviting the circus into town," says conservative surrounded by tap-dancing elephants * Chuck Grassley wishes this headline were true * Sen. Hatch takes time out from partisan posturing to point out that the witness is quite fetching, and pleasing to the eye. Yes, he said this about a witness who is testifying about being sexually assaulted by the Supreme Court nominee he supports * Thanks to the Kavanaugh hearings, Fox News' Chris Wallace, father of two adult daughters, discovers it actually not all that uncommon for women to be sexually assaulted and not report it, or even tell anyone about it until years later * Here's the National Review with a talking point no one asked for * "Even in a Republican Party that has shown disdain for Brett Kavanaugh's accusers, US Rep. Kevin Cramer stands out for the degree to which he has lashed out at the women in his defense of Trump's Supreme Court nominee" * Well, he just came right out and said it. Trump declares that the #MeToo movement is a clear and present danger to powerful men in America. Stay tuned for its designation as a terrorist movement * Sexual predators can't blame drinking for their deviant actions: science says toxic masculinity, more than alcohol, leads to sexual assault * Chuck Grassley questions Ford's polygraph results because in his day, you just dunked a woman to see if she floated or not * You might want to sit down for this, but an army of Trump supporting bikers has not actually arrived in DC to support Kavanaugh. Wait, you mean Facebook lied? * "Groping a woman? At 18? I mean how many guys do you know who think that's no big deal? It's not a big deal. If Trump was pro-abortion, the liberals wouldn't be fighting this hard," a woman angrily tells MSNBC live. In front of her young daughters * It would only take approximately one Mooch, so why not do the FBI investigation? * Bill O'Reilly admits that Kavanaugh is guilty * When Kavanaugh falls, Democrats must face the next challenger: A woman whose cult inspired The Handmaid's Tale * Hey everybody. So, check it out. Brett Kavanaugh totally didn't do that thing to that person. I'm the one who committed that felony. So, glad to clear that up * Here's Christine Blasey Ford's written testimony for Thursday ...just in case you want to drink more to Kavanaugh's downfall C-SPAN Links * 9.27.18 SJC hearing Christine Blasey Ford testimony, part 1 of 7 (1:33:27) * 9.27.18 SJC hearing Christine Blasey Ford testimony, part 2 of 7 (1:01:21) * 9.27.18 SJC hearing Christine Blasey Ford testimony, part 3 of 7 (1:42:27) * 9.27.18 SJC hearing Brett Kavanaugh testimony, part 4 of 7 (1:07:30) * 9.27.18 SJC hearing Brett Kavanaugh testimony, part 5 of 7 (46:39) * 9.27.18 SJC hearing Brett Kavanaugh testimony, part 6 of 7 (40:48) * 9.27.18 SJC hearing Brett Kavanaugh testimony, part 7 of 7 (47:33) Sed Also * Brett Kavanaugh